WellIMayHaveSaidThatToHer
by Bergslaw
Summary: Jane paced. Paced. Jane Rizzoli didn't pace. But tonight she was pacing. In fact, she was certain a small ware trail line could be seen forming on the carpet to the newly installed hard wood floors.


Jane was fuming. In fact if there was a word to better describe the word fuming…well she was that too. Jane considered it. Fuming. Hmmm.

She was…she was… irate. Enraged. Seething. Livid. Oh livid, that was a good one.

Jane paced. Paced. Jane Rizzoli didn't pace. But tonight she was pacing. In fact, she was certain a small ware trail line could be seen forming on the carpet to the newly installed hard wood floors.

Fuming.

Was it possible to see stars because you're so angry?

Maybe? Jane tried really hard…just so she could say, "I was so angry- I saw stars."

Truth was, she had only seen stars once. And that was when Frankie thought it would be a good idea for her to play Goalie without the appropriate helmet and padding, when Frankie practiced his slap shot less than six feet away. At the time, before her Ma knocked sense into both she and her brother…she was certain she'd seen stars right after she saw the puck coming at her head.

Another story for another time.

But man…had she seen stars this afternoon…and night…and maybe even half way into the next morning could she work herself up enough.

But again- story for another day.

Pacing.

Yes. That's right.

Left and right. Right left. Or was it up and down? At this moment, she didn't care.

She heard the door open. "Hello?" the voice called out.

Jane didn't answer. She just stopped pacing and spun around.

"Hey Jane," Maura smiled and walked into the living room.

"Don't 'hey' me," Jane said storming up to the shorter woman. Maura knew the sign of an upset Jane. This Jane…well she was way way way past upset.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Jane said sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Ummm," Maura looked left and right. "Is there a way for me to answer that without upsetting you?"

"You know what this is about," Jane said raising her voice.

"No," Maura shook her head. "Actually I don't."

"Who's Carolyn?" Jane asked, imitating the annoying voice she had spoken with on the phone.

"Who?" Maura asked raising her eyes and looking more and more confused by the minute.

"Carolyn …who…is…she," Jane asked. Oh. Look. There was a star.

Maura considered answering. "She…"

"What's the matter?" Jane asked circling her prey. "Did I catch you off guard?"

"She's my…"

"Yes?"

Maura sighed. "You know when the gynecologist said your hormones might get a little out of whack…I had no idea this was what he meant. I assumed you'd cry more, maybe eat more…but this new side of you…" Maura giggled.

"You think this is funny?" Jane asked. Another star…no two…Three stars in total.

"Carolyn is the woman who's going to be installing the birthing tank." Maura answered Jane warmly and sweetly. "She's just doing her job. Like the woman who delivered the pizza last week, and the guy at the bakery who gave us the donuts, and the kid who cuts the lawn, and even the woman who delivers the mail."

"Oh," Jane nodded.

"Some wives get moody. Some get hungry," Maura smiled and placed her hand on Jane's protruding belly. "Mine turns into Xena on a blood filled lust hunt."

"He did check you out," Jane said in her defense. "You asked for six donuts and he gave you a baker's dozen at no charge."

Maura smiled. "It's kind of cute."

"What?"

"How jealous you've been," Maura smiled.

"Well at least I didn't cry at Muppets save earth," Jane replied laughing.

"Hey…Ms. Piggy and Kermit were too cute," Maura said in her defense. She leaned forward and kissed her wife. "Love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you really think I'd do something stupid?"

"No," Jane hung her head. She pulled back and bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked.

"Ummm," Jane looked left and right. "You might want to call Carolyn back…or find someone else who can install the tank."

"Why?"

"Cause I may have…kind of…sort of…calledherahomewreckingwhorew honeedstofindanotherpieceofa sstolookat."

Maura just looked at her wife. "Oh Jane. Please tell me you didn't."

"I said may have….I honestly don't recall."

"Jane."

"Love you," Jane smiled innocently.

FIN


End file.
